Pidgebot
Pidgebot 1 (Japanese: メカポッポ1号 Mecha Poppo 1) and Pidgebot 2 (Japanese: メカポッポ2号 Mecha Poppo 2) are a pair of robotic seen in the Pokémon Adventures manga. They are tour guides designed to show people around the Kanto Safari Zone. History Pidgebots 1 and 2 debuted in Long Live the Nidoking!. They were used to guide as he toured through the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. Despite Red being told that capturing the wild Pokémon was not allowed, he managed to sneak in a to use. During the tour, Red came across a pair of fighting over a . Red attempted to capture one of the Nidoking, but the Ball missed and captured the Nidoqueen instead. Angered, the Nidoking began attacking Red, destroying the raft he and the Pidgebots were riding on. While Pidgebot 2 was destroyed, Red and Pidgebot 1 survived and were sent into the lake. After making their way to shore, Pidgebot 1 chastised Red for breaking the rules and provided him with a Safari Ball to protect himself from the wild Pokémon. When one of the Nidoking managed to find Red and attacked, Red tried using the Safair Ball on it, but missed. Red was saved when Pidgebot 1 jumped in to save him, getting its wing destroyed in the process. Red retrieved Pidgebot 1 and managed to escape, later apologizing for getting them into the situation. In A Hollow Victreebel, Red and Pidgebot 1 were captured by a wild in order to be used as nourishment to help a group of and evolve. After waiting for the group to fall asleep, Pidgebot 1 used a Poké Flute to startle the sleeping Pokémon awake, allowing Red to throw a Poké Doll to distract them and free him from the vines keeping him captive. As they tried to escape, the Nidoking from before appeared and began attacking the two. Red manipulated Nidoking to weaken one of the Victreebel, allowing him to capture it. With Victreebel, Red managed to weaken Nidoking itself, allowing him to capture it as well. Though victorious, more Nidoking and the Victreebel's comrades appeared to attack Red as well. The next morning, Red and Pidgebot 1 managed to meet up with Baoba, the Safari Zone staff, and Red's team. Red managed to survive by capturing nearly all of the Pokémon that had attacked him. In Start the Countdown, Starmie, one Pidgebot and Baoba witness the Team Rocket airship as it crashes towards Vermilion City. Other robots In Deprogramming Porygon-Z, an unnamed mechanical appeared as a guide for the Sinnoh . It attempted to explain to and Looker about the various facilities, only for Platinum to reveal she had already memorized the information and recited it herself. Impressed by Platinum's intelligence, Looker shooed the Starly robot away. The Starly robot made further appearances throughout the , acting as a battle judge during most of Platinum's Battle Frontier matches. In Fortunately for Feraligatr, a robot appeared at the Johto Safari Zone. It and a member of the Safari Zone staff appeared to stop a battle between and Petrel. With his ability to disguise himself, Petrel took on Baoba's appearance and told the staff member that he and Silver were only playing. Convinced by the ruse, the staff member and Hoothoot robot left. In PASM18, a (Japanese: メカヤヤコマ Mecha Yayakoma) was given to by Sina and Dexio so that he may communicate with them on his quest to gather all of 's . It was damaged by a when Sun passed by Po Town. Sun later repaired it by bandaging its head and body back together. File:Mecha Starly Adventures.png|A robot Starly File:Mecha Hoothoot Adventures.png|A robot Hoothoot File:Mecha Fletchling Adventures.png|A Mecha Fletchling Related articles * * * * Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Synthetic characters